So Hard to Keep Good Slaves Nowadays
Geyser Crater This road, once the primary route for ground-traveling Cybertronians, stops dead at the edge of a crater with a three-hundred-meter diameter. The bottom of the crater is littered with bits and shards of broken glass and twisted metal, charred black as though by an explosion. A rare energon geyser recently erupted here, but didn't last more than a week before being destroyed, another victim of the war. The dull, tarnished old highway resumes its course on the other side of the crater. Contents: Air Raid Jazz Galvatron Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky above Old Cybertron Highway. East leads to Old Maintenance Center. West leads to Old Cybertron Highway . Impactor has arrived. An odd sight trundles across the battered landscape. It appears to be Galvatron atop a massive wheeled throne, and this throne, in turn, is being towed by a fleet of semi-trucks. Each of these semi-trucks is being driven by a Mexican slave wearing a breathing apparatus, and none of them look very happy about their lot in life at the moment. The trucks appear to be towing Galvatron towards the Geyser crater, where a massive construction operation appears to be underway. A framework is being constructed on both ends of the crater, and it appears to be for a bridge that will reconnect the two seperated ends of the road. Slaves are intermingled throughout the framework of the structure, equipped with a breathing mask, welding and riveting gear, and absolutely no safety equipment. One of them, consequently, loses his grip on an I-beam, and wails as he falls off and into the deep blackness below. The other slaves look on in mute horror before a gumby slavemaster cracks an energon whip and grunts, "He was weak and deserved to die! BACK TO WORK!" Galvatron, meanwhile, looks ever so pleased. Foxfire has arrived. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet was almost back to base on Earth when a call came in through his radio to head to Cybertron to run aerial escort for, Galvatron. Rarely if ever one to not follow orders, he took the Space Bridge post haste and is now in the air pacing the procession below, weapons online and keeping a constant scan of the area. With the Autobots' backs against the walls (or underground) so to speak, it wasn't everyday the good guys had a chance for /any/ sort of offensive. Instead, the Autobots had been reduced to a hoard of hit-and-run operations. Tonight, Jazz had taken the initiative to lead a small group of the finest (only) bots around to setup an ambush near the Decepticons' latest construction site. Riding within Impactor's stout form of a drill-tank, Jazz pats Foxfire on the head as he opens up his radio to the team in the area. "Yo Yo Yo! This is your Captain for tonight's cruise and here's the laydown gang: Hound got word to me that Galvatron's checkin' out some of the Cons' new digs tonight. We're gonna setup a little ambush and then try to free some Mexican slaves in the process!! Ya dig?!" Looking down at a crude map he's assembled on a hand-held computer, Jazz goes over the tactical aspects of the mission. "Alright, AIR RAID...you're flying overhead cover for recon. Keep those optics in the sky peepin' and throw down the air support when the time's run. IMPACTOR...you're the man behind the plan of gettin' those slaves freed or as many as we can get. FOXFIRE...you're gonna be helpin' me lay down a slammin' surprise for the Cannon-Man. Alright, LET'S BOOGIE!!" The Special Ops Commander taps on the drill tank's roof, motioning to Impactor that it's time to go top-side. "Goinnnnn UPPP!!" <> Impactor grumbles, multiple keys and buttons alighting on his console inside. Inclining ever so slighty upwards, the occupants of the Drilltank -might- find themselves fighting to stand straight up. <> the Wrecker leader adds, putting the pedal to the metal and increasing speed. Air Raid simply crouches in the drill tank, patting the barrel of his rifle, looking stupidly smug and feeling special. Jazz picked HIM for this little mission. And Jazz is a cool, cool cat. "I dig - Sky scoutin', no problem." Once Impactor bores up to the surface, Raid hops out and springs into a swift transformation, rocketing skyward. Air Raid shifts and twists, pieces sliding into place to form his F-15E Strike Eagle mode. The throne rolls to a stop, the air brakes on the trucks emitting a sharp hiss. Then something odd happens. Some of the trucks peel away and line their trailers up against the throne and lower ramps. Then, several more trucks of somewhat shorter length drive up those ramps and essentially stack themselves on top of the first set of trucks. This is repeated three more times until the stacks of trucks are five deep. Once this is done, Galvatron regally rises from his throne, and uses the trailers of the trucks to gradually descend to the ground. Having departed from his throne in this manner, the tyrant approaches the gumby slavemaster. "Whipcrack, report on your progress," Galvatron says. "My Lord," Whipcrack says after saluting, "The bridge is proceeding as planned. We should have it finished within the month. However, the slaves are being careless and dying too frequently. We may require an additional shipment of them from Earth." Galvatron waves such concerns aside. "Very well, you will get more slaves, but be sure to punish them more harshly if they are careless. If they do not care about themselves, then try to manipulate their concern for each other." Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet slows up and goes into a holding pattern above where Galvatron has stopped and it at the bridge. He still scans the area, weapons ready as before. Who needs the Constructicons? The Autobots had their own band of hard-workers, including Impactor who was a FREAKIN' DRILL TANK. You kidding me? A DRILL TANK? Way-Cool indeed. As the Autobots break through the surface, Jazz motions towards the exit door, "It's go time Auto-Cats! Let's Rock 'N' Roll! Spread out and get into position while Foxfire and I get our present cookin' for Galvy-Spam." The blue-visored bot exits the drill tank with a shadowed figure in his arms that looks almost as big as Jazz is. You'd be able to see what it is, but the animators just leave you wondering with a good batch of gray and black colors clouding the unknown object instead. Content with Air Raid blasting off into the sky above, Jazz motions for Foxfire to hustle with him over to the side of the nearby road that's overlooking the crater construction site. Silently motioning to Impactor, the Special Ops Guru knows he doesn't need to tell Impactor much. The guy's also got a freakin GRAPPLING HOOK. You kidding me? Alright, alright, you get the idea. Foxfire hops out of Impactor, casts a glance over his shoulder, and scurries off to join Jazz. As mentioned, Impactor breaks through the rough surface of Cybertron and pops open the hatch. <> the Wrecker enthusiastically adds, waiting until all the occupants have disboarded before transforming himself. Instead of focusing on the big chief, Impactor is more worried scanning the skies for Seekers. "Jazz, you keep tha big lug occupied. I'll secure tha hostages and give Raid air support if needed!" he shouts bitterly, wanting to tear a piece out of Windshear personally for what happened with Springer. The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! F-15E Strike Eagle coasts with purpose, no wing-rocking today. He scans below as far and as extensively as his sensors will permit. It's hard to miss the fleet of trucks. <<...That's a lot of semis,>> he notes. With a chime from his HUD, he nearly guffaws upon seeing Windshear yet again. <> Galvatron is unaware of the Autobots' approach, and so, for the moment, he continues to chat with Whipcrack. Eventually, Whipcrack offers to show Galvatron the work they've completed thus far, and Galvatron agrees, and the two approach the edge of the crater and look over. Hopefully someone will tell him about the encroaching Autobots before it's too late. As the Tetrajet circles and scans his radar suddenly pings. Windshear reads the information and cant believe what hes picking up. Air Raid? 'yea some chilling youve done I see' he thinks to himself and quickly radios to Galvatron <<"My Lord, Aerialbot approaching. And where theres one Autobot you know there are more.">> It is then that Windshear picks up on what Raid just said. <<"Wicked? Thank you for the compliment, Raid... you are in air space you do not belong. Time to take you out.">> and with that he speeds up and fires at the F15. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet misses F-15E Strike Eagle with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. So far the plan was working perfectly. Then again, this was pretty much the starting point for the whole operation. Would the Autobots have their plan spoiled or would the Decepticons fail to stop the quick-strike? Either way, Jazz knew he would be looking like DA BOMB in the process. Literally. Unwrapping his mysterious object, the Autobot flases a metallic grin as he looks over an identical pinata of HIMSELF. Somehow Perceptor had pulled off making a full-sized cast of the blue-visored smooth operator. Sure, it didn't move or talk, but hey it still might win Perceptor 2nd or 3rd place at the yearly Science Fair. Loweing his voice, Jazz looks over to Foxfire. "Alright pal, my double has some wheels on him. Roll him over to the middle of the street over there and I'll get Galvy's attention. Ya dig?" Right after Foxfire starts putting the pinata in position, Jazz raises his voice. "Yo Galvatron!! I thought I smelled that Robo-Panther cologne of yours! Didn't ya hear that a little dab will do?!" Suddenly, Jazz notices the laser fire light up the night sky. Hopefully, the Autobot team could still get a /little/ surprise off. Impactor sneaks as well as a Wrecker can, which turns out to be stomping across the terrain while everyone else is distracted. Coming up to the makeshift throne, the purple Autobot skids to a halt beside it and plants his back to the contraption. "In position, distraction workin' smoothly ... so far." he pipes up on the encrypted broadband, daring a peek around the side. It's a tempting sight, Galvatron at the edge of a big hole. One push to win the war. But there's something about following orders and plans that allows Impactor to shake the thought. "Ready ta move on yer signal." 'I belong in ALL air space!' Raid cackles, twirling to avoid the laserfire. <> he taunts, remaining somewhat on the defense as he allows for a chase. /Away/ from Galvatron, hopefully. Galvatron receives that message from Windshear with a frown, and almost immediately afterwards whirls around at the sound of Jazz's voice. "YOU!" he screams. "So the Autobots again have come here to interfere with the restoration of Cybertron! How typical of your kind, you spout such nonsense about the common good, but all I see is Autobots tearing down our civilization! Windshear, terminate the Autobot flier, I'll kill Jazz!" He strides purposefully towards Jazz--or what he thinks is Jazz--and grabs him by the head. "Let's see how witty you are without anything to be witty with, Autobot!" Foxfire does indeed put the pinata in position. He'll have to ask later just how Perceptor made this thing...and he's also wondering if it's filled with enercandy. He'll find out soon enough, he supposes. He waits for the right moment, then takes off with a scurry, pulling the wheeled pinata along. Jazz snickers to himself as Foxfire returns to his side. This couldn't get ANY better. Well, actually it could if the darned pinata could take enough of Galvatron's death grip before it exploding into a million pieces. There were no ener-candies inside the deadly device, but Jazz would certainly consider the idea for his next special-ops project. Opening his radio for a second, the Autobot sends off 'the signal' over the encrypted channel, which sounds a lot like the theme from 'Mission Impossible'. Okay, that was weird, but it would all be worth it if the pinata went off. Looking over at Foxfire, the Autobot pulls out a trigger for the device with a big red button in the center of it. "Let's push it Foxy-Roxy! On the count of 3....2....1..." And then Jazz slams down on the big red button with help of his smaller comrade. "Here goes nothin'!!" Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Jazz misses Galvatron with Exploding Jazz Pinata's Huge Explosion #9838 attack! Combat: Jazz's Exploding Jazz Pinata is destroyed! In the confusion of the resulting explosion, Impactor makes a dead run over towards the crater. Daring a glance, he realizes that Galvatron -wasn't- enveloped in the pinata bomb ... and this mission just got a whole lot more impossibler! "Jazz, please tell me ya got a plan B?" he quickly shouts into the wrist communicator, padding to a slight jog when he comes up to Whipcrack. "Ya like whippin' defenseless humans? Does it make ya feel like a real mech? Why don't ya try me on fer size!" the Wrecker leader shouts, lunging forward with a step ... that turns out to be a kick, right to the gumbie Decepticon's chest. Combat: Impactor strikes Whipcrack with his This is SPARTA!! attack! Galvatron is a really strong guy, obviously, but even he is surprised at how easily Jazz's head collapses under his grip. "What the--" That's when he notices colored wiring, circuit boards, and squishy plastic explosives under what is essentially a paper mache shell. Galvatron kicks the decoy away and launches himself into the air. "Nice TRY, Jazz! But you'll have to do better than that to trick the LORD OF THE DECEPTICONS! Now, where are you--AH-HA! Die, Autobot!" From the air, he quickly spots Jazz and fires a blast of raw destructive energy at him! Whipcrack, meanwhile, isn't so lucky. As Impactor figured, Whipcrack is one of those guys who can dish it out but can't take it. "What the--a Wrecker!? Wait, no!" He holds up his hands in a feeble attempt to plead for his life, but Impactor nevertheless kicks him over the side, and the cruel Decepticon yells as he plummets down. Eventually he'll probably remember he can fly, but for all intents and purposes he's out of the fight. Combat: Galvatron strikes Jazz with his Run Jazz! (Laser) attack! Windshear's engines rumble threateningly and deep and he speeds up to give chase when Jazz explodes. He shifts his gaze downward and cant believe Galvatron is that powerful. Then he sees the rage of his leader and him lift into the air and he veers over to give him even more room then hes already got. He resumes his chase toward Air Raid, <<"Pigeon? You wish and you know better.">> he snarls and fires again. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet misses F-15E Strike Eagle with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. F-15E Strike Eagle wavers upon hearing the explosion, casting his sensors back. <> Turning on a dime, he aims to rejoin the Autobots, until Windshear wings some lasers at him. <> Gaining some air, he snaps open a pylon. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle 's GBU-27 Paveway III Bombs attack on Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet goes wild! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Impactor with his GBU-27 Paveway III Bombs attack! -3 Foxfire stares as the explosion...does absolutely nothing to Galvatron. "Well, frag. Got another plan, Jazz?" Turning around, Impactor makes his way towards the prisoners in the general vicinity. "We might have ta settle fer only a couple, since yer surprise didn't......." The comlink goes to static and then nothing, as Air Raid's missile explodes directly behind him. Sent forward sprawling, the Wrecker leader glances up at the sky. "Are ya serious Raid? If ya wanted to thank me, ya coulda bought me ah brew!" Sneering, the Wrecker sits up and barely makes it to his feet. "Feelin' a bit woozy." he mumbles, shaking his head of excess damage. By now, most of the workers have noticed Whipcrack's fortunate demise and dropped their tools ... all staring at the gold and purple Autobot in blank, fixed stares. Combat: Impactor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The time has come for the ULTIMATE EXPLOSION. Almost here. Almost here. Then it happens. **BOOOOOOM** The bad news is that the pinata completely misses its intended target. Jazz scans around the area, noticing the mission could be taking a turn for the worse. An incoming blast from Galvatron doesn't help either. "Gaah!! I just got that fender waxed Decepti-jerk!!" Taking cover, the Autobot motions for Foxfire to follow along as he opens up his radio for a quick message before he sends off a rebuttal at the Decepticon Overlord. Combat: Jazz misses Galvatron with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle attack! Galvatron is surprisingly fast for such a big and bulky guy, and manages to jink out of the way of the laser blast. "Well, now, Jazz, since I know you're not a pinata filled with explosives, how about we try that head-crushing again, hm? Unless maybe you've filled YOURSELF with explosives! Hm, you know, I think that would be worth getting a little singed! Go ahead, Jazz, blow up if you want! I'll live! You won't!" And naturally, he slams to the ground near Jazz and tries to grasp his head, attempting to give it a squeeze! Combat: Galvatron misses Jazz with his Bare Hands attack! -6 Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet watches Raids attack veer off on its own and hit Impactor. Impactor? the battle with Springer flashes through his mind as well as a couple of past encounters he’s had with Impactor himself and for a second he forgets Air Raid is there, "Impactor, hows...Springer?" he chuckles as the wrecker picks himself up from the friendly fire and then spins back around at Air Raid, <<"Now its time to get serious.">> he rasps and fires again. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Foxfire follows after Jazz, several tongues of flame flickering from his mouth. He stops a good distance away, in the process unleashing a full blast of fire, which flies straight at Galvatron. It probably won't do much except provide a distraction, but that's okay! Combat: Foxfire misses Galvatron with his Fox Fire attack! F-15E Strike Eagle mutters something demeaning about Impactor before getting some nice laser burns along his fuselage. <> Firing off a single missile, he then pauses, listening in on the radio chatter. <> He abruptly drops from the sky and makes to land near the slaves. Transforming, he hoists a trailer of one semi and ushers the humans inside. "All aboard!" Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Heat-Seeking Missiles attack! -2 Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle (Air Raid) used "Heat-Seeking Missiles": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 16 damage. Air Raid folds and compacts, transforming into his robot mode. After collecting himself, Impactor grows increasingly distracted at the battle at hand. Not one to shy from throwing down with a Decepticon, it's more likely that he's not used to playing such a complimentary role in extraction. Usually, he'd be the one facing the firing squad. "Jazz, if you get close enough ... a crippling blow ta his knee joint might disable his mobilitah." Impactor transmits to the Stylin' Mission Leader, along with some spare schematics he drug up from his systems. Combat: Impactor analyzes Galvatron for weaknesses Jazz can exploit. It's a good thing Jazz watched that Tai-Bo video the other day. Leave it to a Billy Blanks VHS Tape to teach a perfectly-assembled Autobot the inner-workings about being nimble. "Woaah! Close but no cigar Galvy! What gives slow-mo? Didn't Scrapper hook ya up with your 30,000 mile tune-up yet?" The blue-visored bot tumbles out of the way of Galvatron's head-crushing hands. If only he had some tactical data on the Decepticon now. "Yo! You've got mail man!" emits Jazz's internal computer as he receives a tight-beam transmission from Impactor. Jazz makes a mental note to give Impactor a KISS album later before he moves in on Galvatron. Leaping into the air, the Special Ops dude tries for a triple-attack on his foe. A punch to the head, followed by an elbow to the mid-section, and finally a kick to the knee. Go Ninja Go!! Combat: Jazz misses Galvatron with his Impactor Says To Hit Here Here and Here attack! -2 Galvatron fails to grab onto Jazz's hands, but at least he manages to swat away Jazz's punch and elbow strike. He avoids the kick by lifting his leg and twisting his body a bit, letting Jazz's kick whiff through the air. "And I was told that you're an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, Jazz! But you haven't landed a single hit on me! Want to try the pinata trick again? Maybe that will work, hm?" He then takes the leg Jazz tried to kick and snaps it out at Jazz's midsection. "Well, probably not before you DIE!" The tyrant has yet to notice the Autobots are making off with his slaves. He's too focused on Jazz. Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Galvatron strikes Jazz with his Kick attack! Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet gets a missile straight into his nosecone almost before the light had faded from his laser attack. The hit is hard enough it stops his forward momentum for a moment and then he shakes off the damage warnings and the pain, tilts downward in the direction Air Raid is heading and launches forward. <<"You wont escape me that easily, Air Raid!>> he promises as he unleashes his lasers yet again. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet strikes Air Raid with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Foxfire watches as his flames sail right past Galvatron. Seeing his chance, he rushes at the Decepticon leader and snaps at his metallic ankle with his jaws. Combat: Foxfire strikes Galvatron with his Bite (Kick) attack! Air Raid gets laser'ed right up the backside, sent stumbling to a knee. "Hey! HEY! This ain't a dogfight, get down here and fight me like a real mech!" Shaking a fist up at the tetrajet, he attempts to block the humans from fire while shooting off some serious torque pressure. Combat: Air Raid strikes Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Torque Rifle attack! Combat: Air Raid (Air Raid) used "Torque Rifle": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Sighing, Impactor turns back around to address the humans that are standing there ... like mindless zombies. "Alright, here's tha deal. My friends are out there, riskin' their necks fer you fellers. Now I'm gonna transform..." He's met by even more blank looks. "Okay, I'm goin' ta change inta somethin' else ... and y'all can climb inside. Yeah?" The closest human of the group nods his head eagerly, then turns around and translates it into spanish for the rest. Reassembling into Drilltankmode, the Wrecker gruffs. <> Folding down upon himself, Impactor transforms back into his Drill Tank mode. "OOOoooooffff!" Jazz is flung backward by Galvatron's mighty kick. With all the grace of a rock, the Autobot bounces along the Cybertron terrain a few yards before he comes to a stop. "Uggghh...I feel like someone put a roofie in my ener-brew or something." Rising slowly to his feet, the Special Ops Commander has had enough of missing his opponent. Dropping down into his alternate mode, Jazz turns up the music as he races towards Galvatron. "Yo man! You gotta check out this HOT NEW JAM!! Someone said that Puff Dad..I mean uh P-Did.....or..uh..Sean Comb...well..a PRETTY GOOD producer put it together." And with that, a deafing blast of hip-hop fills the air complete with drum tracks galore and metal-rattling bass. Break it down! With a flurry of sounds, Jazz drops down into a Porsche 935 Turbo. Combat: White Porsche 935 sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Galvatron with his 180db Stereo Speakers attack! Galvatron screams out, "AAARRRGH!" and places his hands over the sides of his head as he is assaulted by the brutally loud speakers. "I... hate... Terran... music!" he grates out, and just to add insult to injury, Foxfire is biting his ankle! "I... hate... ALL OF YOU!" Reaching down, he snatches at the Fox and attempts to chuck him at Jazz! Anything to make that music stop! Combat: Galvatron misses White Porsche 935 with his Foxfire Meets Jazz Area attack! -1 Combat: Galvatron strikes Foxfire with his Foxfire Meets Jazz Area attack! -1 Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet gets hit again with a different weapon and winces slightly inwardly. That did sting and its left a lingering feeling. Oh slag not that thing again... He hates that torque rifle and dropping down he transforms into root mode and instantly extends his arm blades. He looks around to see where Galvatron is just in time to witness and hear Jazz's attack on his leader. Pity, he loves earth music and the sound doesn’t bother him. Windshear continues toward Air Raid, "Either way, bot, the fleshcreatures stay." he rasps as with one last quick look to see where Impactor is he attempts to plunge a blade into the Aerialbot to the hilt and knows its only going to make the torque rifle damage worse but not much he can do about it. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. Combat: Windshear strikes Air Raid with his Arm Blade attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Combat: Air Raid's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Air Raid's attack has damaged your Velocity! Foxfire goes flying through the air as Galvatron throws him, though he sails right past Jazz and hits the ground hard. Several pieces of armor fly off his body as he makes contact with Cybertron's surface, dangerously close to the edge of the of the crater. Fortunately for him, if he needs to, he can fly. Without being thrown, of course. Shaking his head, the vulpine cassette gets to his feet. "Ow..." Regaining his senses, Foxfire eyes Galvatron, then launches a pair of rockets from the compartments on his hips. Combat: Foxfire strikes Galvatron with his Rocket Pods attack! If it were any other time and place, Raid would be groovin' to the jams, but alas! He's here, with an arm blade straight through his frame. "Guhckk!" Shoving against Windshear, he slides free and stumbles against one of the semis, slumping to grasp at his middle. "F-fragger!" Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass With the last passenger loaded up, the hatch on the Drilltank swings shut and seals with a *HSSS*. "Alright Jazzman, I've got ah load of humans all ready ta go ... what's our next move?" Impactor bitterly asks over the broadband, still uneasy with his role in this 'play'. Packed full of Mexicans, the Wrecker leader decides that sitting there like a lame duck isn't going to help anyone ... so he starts rolling out. Only one problem with that is, Windshear is in his general vicinity. Any ordinary Autobot, any ordinary situation ... it'd probably be different. But such is not the case here. <> Impactor growls, seething with contempt. This is the Decepticon who put Springer in stasis lock, ripped pieces of him out, and was sneering casually about it earlier. No no, he will not be let off the hook -that- easy. <> goes out the call as the Drilltank barrels towards Windshear, drills 'a spinning. Combat: Drill Tank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Windshear with his You Know The Drill attack! Combat: Drill Tank (Impactor) used "You Know The Drill": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Drill Tank 's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: Drill Tank 's attack damages your armor. It's not exactly a well-oiled machine, but the Autobots' plan has managed to move forward without too many hitches so far. Sure, Jazz and company have taken a few dents here and there, but it's all been for a good cause. "Haha! That's what I'm talkin' about Galvy-Spam! Moooove to the music. Shake your tail-feather jive turkay'!!" Swerving around in an impressive display of speed, the turb-charged Porsche gears up for another drive by of the Decepticon Overlord, this time powering up his headlights for a BLINDING display of light fury. "Now you can tell your friends you got flashed and it's not even Spring Break!" Combat: White Porsche 935 misses Galvatron with his In The Spotlight attack! Galvatron is quick to bring up a forearm to shield his optics once he sees Jazz's lights increasing in intensity, and figures out what's coming next. As such, though he is bathed in light, he saves his vision. "Speaking of a "flash," that's about how long you're going to survive, Jazz, because I have grown tired of playing with you! Face it--you're OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!" He tries to squint through the fingers of his left hand and aim at the groovy Autobot with his cannon. "It pleases me to disqualify you!" And on that note, he discharges a brilliant magenta blast from his cannon which briefly overwhelms the light Jazz is projecting. Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Galvatron strikes White Porsche 935 with his Fusion Cannon attack! -6 Windshear holds his blade up and gazes at the energon and bits of circuitry hanging off of it from Air Raids insides. He smirks coldly and then sees Impactor barreling toward him and before he can even begin to clear the semi to escape, the drill tank plows into him. The Seeker is thrown back against the same rig Air Raid is against and falls forward to the ground. Bits of armor fly off and coughing up energon he sneers at the Wrecker, "Yea I wrecked him ... but /we/... will rule, Autobot...give my regards to.. Springer." Windshear lifts an arm and fires at the Drill Tank. Galvatron also takes a few rockets to his left aft cheek, but this time that only gets an annoyed snarl out of him. Combat: Windshear misses Drill Tank with his Thermal Laser attack! Combat: Drained 17 energon. Combat: Air Raid's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Air Raid's attack has damaged your Strength! Air Raid pulls himself upright with no small about of cursing, and gestures for the humans to drive after Impactor. They're still trying to load up, and some must run after the trucks to hop in. "Well," Raid coughs up some energon, "That's most of 'em!" Smirking at Windshear, he transforms and glides over the trucks. 'I'll escort 'em to the city, Jazzman!' Air Raid shifts and twists, pieces sliding into place to form his F-15E Strike Eagle mode. After mowing down his latest victim, Impactor breathes a sigh of relief. This struggle wasn't about his Wreckin' buddy, but damn ... that felt good. <> he adds insult to injury, gunning the gas. The hindquarters of the vehicle extend the drills and front-end upwards, so then the drills can burrow and bite into the ground. Seconds later, the Drilltank has almost burrowed itself completely underground. Combat: Drill Tank sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Drill Tank begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from White Porsche 935 , F-15E Strike Eagle , Galvatron, and Foxfire Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. On the streets and in some badly made movies, this is the part where someone would jump in to say, "You just got SERVED!!" The stylish Porsche's headlights are no match for the overwhelming luminosity of Galvatron's aft-kicking cannon. The pain that comes with it is also a bummber for the usually-optimistic Autobot. "Yyyeeooow!!! Someone get the A-1 sauce because I think that's about what well done feels like!!!" With his eye-catching paint job now mostly a blackened crisp, the Special Ops Commander knows it's time to sound the horn for retreat. Popping his passenger side door open, Jazz calls out to Foxfire, "Yo Foxy! Let's get movin' before we miss the blue light special back at base!" The Porsche sputters away at the best possible speed, hoping the mission was well worth it. "Auto-Cats!! Rock 'N' Roll outta here!! Galvatron, we'll check ya out on the flip side! The next time you need workers, put an ad in the newspaper, will ya?!" Combat: White Porsche 935 sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: White Porsche 935 begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-15E Strike Eagle Windshear slowly struggles to his feet. Hes hurt and it shows. He looks at Galvatron, "My Lord...." he says. The humans were rescued and he can't help but think it was partially his fault. Galvatron's cheek twitches madly. "I'll put something in the newspaper, alright! An obituary--FOR YOU!!!" He blasts at Jazz several more times with his cannon, but the Autobot's just too fast. "BLAST IT!" he roars, and looks for another Autobot to kill. Ooh, Impactor! "DIE DIE DIE!" he screams at the Wrecker, and blasts his chasse as he rolls away. It's not enough to stop him, though, and once Impactor's out of sight, he swings his cannon at Windshear and fires at him, too! "SHUT UP YOU LET THEM GET AWAY WITH MY SLAVES AND I HATE YOU!" Combat: Galvatron strikes Windshear with his Galvatron's Rage Meter is Almost Maxed Out Area attack! -12 Combat: Galvatron (Galvatron) used "Fusion Cannon": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: Galvatron's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: Galvatron's attack damages your armor. Combat: Galvatron strikes Drill Tank with his Galvatron's Rage Meter is Almost Maxed Out Area attack! -12 Windshear experiences his leaders rage first hand then and is blasted back off his feet to land a few yards away on his back a smoldering pile of Seeker, "Yea..." he whispers to himself, "..that hurt..." he hears more of his armor clatter on the ground around him and is struggling to stay on line at this point.